


We're in the middle of a shoot out you Neanderthal!

by Captain_of_multiple_ships



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_multiple_ships/pseuds/Captain_of_multiple_ships
Summary: Steve being Steve tells Danny he loves him at a less than ideal time.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	We're in the middle of a shoot out you Neanderthal!

The day had been super busy, the team had caught a high profile case involving Illegal weapon distribution. Lou and Kono had been tailing a suspect all morning, Chin had been running background on employees who work at the car shop thought to be a front for the weapons distribution and Steve and Danno had spent the morning talking to the ex employee who originally tipped them off. The guy was an asshole but they needed the information he had. Steve wanted to hang him off a building until he gave them all the information at once but Danny shouted at him and told him that normal cops took their time speaking to them. Steve didn't like the guy at all, he especially didn't like the way he was looking at Danny. 

"Can you focus! We don't have all day! You said the meet was happening tonight. What time and place?" Steve said. The guy turned his gaze to Steve and smirked, "What do I get for telling you?". Steve scoffed and moved closer to intimidate the guy. "How about you don't get thrown off the damn roof!" he snarled. Danny moved forward to pull Steve back. "Stop it Steve, act like a normal functioning adult for a second. You aren't in the army anymore buddy." Steve turned to glare at him. "It was the Navy, Danno" Danny turned to look at Keanu and shook his head "Of course that's the only bit he objects to. What did you want in return for the information?" Keanu smirked while checking Danny out, "How about a date with you haole?".

Steve turned to glare at Keanu and laughed "Really brah? As if Danno would ever think about dating you?." Keanu just smirked "I was asking him, not his guard dog" turning his gaze to Danny. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as Steve stepped into the guys face growling at him "I said he's not interested! Now give where and when is this meeting for fuck sake!" Danny had to admire Keanu for keeping his cool, Steve had about 6 inches on the guy and when he stood tall and puffed out his chest he could make almost anyone cower but Keanu just looked around him to see Danny. "If you say you aren't interested or that you are in a relationship with this idiot then I will respect that and tell you what you need to know but I want to know your answer not his" he said flicking his eyes back to Steve.

Danny looked at them both, he could see Steve clenching his fists. He was in two minds about what to say. On the one hand he did think Keanu was attractive, but on the other he didn't want to upset Steve, he will only have to hear about it all the way to the meet and he wanted some peace and quiet. Plus Steve wasn't aware he liked men as well as women. Danny smiled gently "I'm super flattered but my answer has to be no" Keanu's smirk dropped and he nodded in understanding and stepped back, holding his hands up to show he was no threat to Steve. "Ok that's cool haole, the meet is at 5pm at the shops warehouse." Steve's shoulders lost their tension and he relaxed back towards Danny. "Thanks man, and sorry about my neanderthal partner" Keanu smiled at him. "He's a lucky guy to be your partner" Danny laughed "People need to tell him that more often" Steve eyes soften as he looked at Danny. "I know how lucky I truly am Danno" the two of them locked eyes for minute and Danny could swear he saw Steve blushing slightly. Keanu cleared his thought breaking up their moment. "So can I go now Brah?" Steve nodded and turned back towards the car putting his hand on the small of Danny's back to guide him. 

Once in the car Steve looked over at Danny "Can you believe that guy?" Danny frowned, "What you can't believe that an attractive guy would hit on me?" It was Steve's turn to frown "What? No of course not, I just mean because he's a guy ya know." "Yeah, I think I noticed that he was a guy Steven! And anyway what's wrong with him being a guy?" Steve was still frowning "Nothing, I just mean that clearly his Gaydar was off" Danny scoffed "His Gaydar Steven. Really? And no it wasn't off for your information!" Steve suddenly braked hard causing Danny to fly forward before his seatbelt tightened. "Oh my God, you absolute animal! What is wrong with you? Were you dropped too much as a baby!?" The cars around them were honking and swerving round them. Steve continued to stare at Danny. "What do you mean he wasn't wrong? You like women Danny." Danny looked back at him. "Yes i do, but I have also been known to date guys sometimes. Its called being bisexual Steve." Steve slowly nodded. "I didn't know." Danny laughed gently "Well that's because I didn't tell you." 

Steve looked sad now. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would hate you or something?" he almost whispered. Danny looked embarrassed "The thought had crossed my mind, I mean you are the superSeal and the Navy isn't exactly known for being inclusive. But I should have known you were different, I'm sorry Steve." Steve nodded sadly, "I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't tell me." Danny was silent as he processed Steve's words. Before he could reply about Steve finally apologising, Steve was speaking again. "And your apology is noted and pending approval". Danny scoffed "You just let me know now". Steve laughed and then started the car again while Danny called the team to give them an update.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Breaking up the meeting didn't go very smoothly. The gang had powerful weapons surrounding them so almost immediately started shooting at Five-O as they came through the door. Steve and Lou were hiding behind some big crates of car parts, Kono was hiding behind one of the warehouses pillars and Chin was hiding behind one of the trucks. Steve had lost track of Danny. He could hear Lou trying to reason with the gang but he was stuck in his own head. He could not see Danny anywhere. What if he go shot on the way in? What if he was dying? Her couldn't lose his Danny.

Wait, since when was he his Danny? Maybe since he started spending more time at Steve's house than he did his own. Maybe since he included Steve in his weekend's with the kids. He would be lost without Danny, he was his partner after all. But it felt like it was more than that. He thought about how he felt when he and Danny curled up to watch a movie with a beer, or when Danny moved around his kitchen so comfortably when he cooked his Nana's recipes. He always felt content, warm, wanted. And whenever Danny went back to his place, he feels cold, empty, lost.

He thought about how Saturday was now his favourite day of the week now. He would get up early for a swim, came back to the house and start to make coffee. Soon after he would hear the pitter patter of Charlie's little feet coming down the stairs and he would smile while getting him some cereal and some juice. He would then spend about 20 minutes listening to Charlie tell him all about his week and all the adventures he had. Then he would hear Gracie start to come down stairs. She would be glued to her phone texting her friends but she would stop to kiss his cheek as she tells him good morning. She would slump into her chair and then wait while he got her her breakfast and made her a smoothie. Once she was more awake she would join in the conversation with Charlie, adding any details he missed. She would also tell him about any drama going on within her friendship group and he would listen and try to offer advice where he felt he could.

Finally he would hear Danny come into the kitchen, usually in some of Steve's sweatpants and a t-shirt. Steve would look at him and think how good he looks when he's sleepy with his bed hair that Steve really wants to run his fingers through. Steve would get up to make him some coffee while Danny stole his seat. He would share an amused look over his shoulder with Grace before turning to make Danny an omelette. After breakfast they would all go and get dressed before they head out for the day. Sometimes to the zoo, sometimes the park and sometimes to get shaved ice. 

He was just thinking about how its the perfect family day when he realised that he is family. Not in an Uncle Steve kind of way but in a Papa Steve kind of way. Everyone at the kids schools seems to think they are dating and if they can't get hold of Rachel or Danny he's next on the list. Not Stan who is always on the mainland anyway but him. He didn't ask to be put down so either the kids or Danny put him down. When ever he has picked up Gracie in the past the receptionist has always said Grace your dads here for you and she always knew it was him and not her Danno. 

They truly where a family. Except Danny and he are not in a relationship, well ok maybe they kind of are but they are definitely not having sex. Why are they not having sex? Well one reason is he thought Danny was straight until this morning and the other reason is Danny doesn't do casual. But wait, Steve doesn't want casual. He wants forever. Holy Shit! He's in love with Danny! 

He was broken out of his thoughts by another round of shots. Lou was talking to him but he couldn't hear a thing. "What?" "I said Kono is going to get closer while Danny covers her" Steve looked bemused "Wait Danno is here?" Lou looked at him like he has lost his damn mind. "What do you mean Danny's here! What do you mean? Have you not heard him complaining about how hard the floor is on his knees for the last five minutes?" Steve shook his head and realised his earplug was switched off. He pressed it and suddenly heard Danno complaining in his ear. He laughed. Danny stopped to ask what the hell was wrong with him. "Nothing just happy" "Of course you are! You love a good shoot out you animal!." Steve continued to laugh. 

He needed Danny to know how he felt. He shouted out to the bad guys (and girl). "Wait! Time out! I have something important I need to do" Danny screamed "Time out? Time out? What the fuck do you mean time out? We are in the middle of a shoot out in case you haven't noticed Steven." Everyone else was saying a similar thing just quieter. Suddenly one of the bad guys shouted "As long as you promise not to shoot us, we will give you two minutes time out!" Danno shouted "What is wrong with the people on this pineapple infested hellhole of an island? Who the fuck allows a time out in the middle of a shoot out?" The main bad guy, Makani, shouted back "Everyone knows the rules haole! Shotgun means you get the front seat, no take backcee's is a solid argument and anyone can call a time out when needed" Danny scoffed while Steve laughed. "He's right Boss" Kono said. "Everyone on the island knows these rules" added Chin. Lou shook his head in disbelief. 

"I going to need to stand up" Steve shouted. The second in command, Nalani shouted "Fine, but you better put your gun down. If we see any sign of one we will shoot you". Steve grinned and kicked his gun away from him. "Standing up now". He could hear Danny muttering unbelievable under his breathe. As he stood up he put his arms in the air and locked his hands together behind his head. He slowly spun round until he could see part of Danny's shoe. "I'm going to make my way over to my partner ok? I have something important to discuss with him." Makani replied "Fine but it beter be important and be quick, you have one minute forty left". 

Danny looked at as Steve moved into his eye line. "What was so damn important you paused a damn shoot out". he grumbled. Steve's face lit up as he seen him, "I needed you to know that I'm in love with you". He heard Kono squeal quietly and Lou gasped. He also heard Nalani say "Damn this is beautiful". Danny jumped up and roared "AND NOW WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO TELL ME WAS IT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU NEANDERTHAL! WHO THE FUCKS TELLS SOMEONE THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH THEM DURING A POLICE SHOOT OUT! ONLY MY CRAZY ASS FUCKING SUPERSEAL THAT'S WHO! MOST PEOPLE TELL THEM OVER A NICE ROMANTIC MEAL OR WHILE WALKING ON THE BEACH!" Steve could hear Lou snickering, Kono and Chin laughing and the bad guys groaning that they felt bad for him. Akamu said "Damn brah! You really know how to pick em" Makani and Nalani laughed in response.

Steve continued to look at Danny, he felt less confident now but carried on. "Yes, now was the perfect time! I just figured it out and I don't want their to be another second where you don't know. I love you so much and I have since you punched me in the face on our first day. You always have my back, you make me feel safe, you make me feel cared for and most importantly you have given me a family. I love Gracie and Charlie like they are my own and I want to be there to see them grow up. I want to give them advice when they are having issues, I want to teach Charlie how to play baseball and how to surf and all the other things a dad teaches his son and all the things you hate. I want to see you walk Gracie down the aisle and admire two of my favourite people, I want to grow old with you and look after our grandchildren together, I want to wake up everyday beside you because I love when you are still sleepy and have soft curly bed hair and most importantly I want to show you the love you deserve because you are the greatest man I have ever known Danny Williams." 

Almost everyone in the building had tears in their eyes. The Five-O team had always known Danny and Steve belonged together but they never expected Steve to say anything as beautiful as that. The gang all looked shocked but almost giddy at the scene happening in front of them. 

Danny ran towards Steve and jumped knowing he would catch up. Once he had he legs wrapped round Steve's waist and his arms round his necked he whispered "Do you really mean it? I have loved you for the last 8 years and I really don't want this to be a dream. You are my family Steve, the kids love you like they love me and I want everything you said. I want to be able to call you mine. I want to be able to witness your relationship with the kids grow even stronger and I want to show you the life you deserve. You are the bravest man I know and I would be honoured to be your boyfriend and hopefully one day your husband." He could see Steve crying as he finished and he couldn't wait any longer to kiss him.

The kiss was incredible, he could see fireworks and he could feel the love flowing through his bones. He could kiss Steve forever and still feel like he needed more. His partner was an idiot but the best idiot he could ask for. They break apart as they heard cheering and catcalls. Danny blushed as he remembered where they were and tried to get down but Steve smirked and tightened his hold on him. Danny groaned and hid his face in his neck but secretly he was pleased, he loved when Steve showed his strength and manhandled him. 

Lou suddenly noticed that the bad guys were moving towards Nalani. "Wow wow, what is happening? Where are you going?" Makani replied "We need a timeout now. We will be two minutes" Lou groaned, sometimes Hawaiian people baffled him. But he secretly loved the unpredictability and it kept life interesting. Everyone waited the the gang spoke amongst themselves. After two minutes Makani turned back towards the group. "We can't continue a fire fight after that beautiful scene. We all have people we love that we want to get back too and clearly some of us have kids that need us so we will turn ourselves in, IF you speak to the judge and get us a good deal." Nalani and Akamu nodded in agreement.

Lou, Kono and Chin looked shocked but Steve simply smirked "I think we can sort something out, Cuff em Kono. No if you don't mind i'm going to take my boyfriend out to the car and make out like teenagers". Everyone laughed he carried Danny to the exit. Lou shook his head in amazement at how things turned out. Chin looked happy for them and Kono smirked, she had been smart enough to record the whole thing (and sent it to grace) and couldn't wait to play it at their wedding.


End file.
